Rider Oaths
by Ecrilthir
Summary: What If Murtagh had taken Eragon to Galbatorix at the end of book 2? Arya X Eragon. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Slave

**Riders Oath**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN IC OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter One:**

Eragon awoke with a start; he looked around and took a minute to figure out why he was in a dungeon, Then He remembered, The duel against Murtagh, Collapsing in battle and awaking in the dungeon to a sneering face of the King. Several Times a Day he would walk in, trying to force Eragon to swear loyalty to him, however Eragon sat through these and constantly declined, resulting in a lot of pain, however he had noticed as the weeks drew on, Murtagh had been attending less of these, and those he did he quickly left.

"_Saphira?" _Eragon asked tentatively in his mind

"_Eragon! Your alive then" _ His Great Dragon said

"_We're Getting out soon"_ Eragon said

"_What if your forced to obey his whims like Murtagh?"_ Saphira said

"_Then All Is lost" Eragon said _

"_Then we must be strong…." _ Saphira Growled

"_Together" _They thought together.

The Door opened, there stood the King, a sneer on his face, "Will you obey?" He whispered,

"Never" Eragon Said

"It is good then, that I have discovered Your Name"

"No" Horror was on Eragon's Face, he knew the time had come, Galbatorix had won, now using his true name Galbatorix could do anything, Including make him swear loyalty to the King

A few Minutes of whispering later, Galbatorix Stood Up, "Murtagh show him to his new quarters"

Murtagh moved from out of the shadows, he gestured to Eragon to follow who did quickly hoping to leave Galbatorix Far Behind him "For what its worth, I'm sorry" Murtagh said,

"What Oaths did he place on me" Eragon asked

"No Using Magic against him, No attacking him, Obey his orders, if your true name change he will know and re-force you to return here, and No leaving the capital except under orders" Murtagh reeled off, "Though he missed one of his usual ones, maybe he wants you to contact the Varden or Someone so that he can make them swear loyalty to him, Anyway this Is your quarters" Murtagh gestured to the door at the end of the hall, "I believe That is where Saphira will meet you"

Eragon's heart leaped, he could finally talk face to face with Saphira again, "See you around" He said to Murtagh, who nodded then rushed off, Eragon wandered into the room, It was certainly Large and had a wonderful collection of spell books, There was a small bed in the corner with a small table beside, a single chair sat underneath it, and there was a small balcony, where he could easily fit Saphira and him onto, He called her there and waited, she flew past once then landed on the balcony looking at Eragon,

"_It has happened then" _

" _Yes"_

"_We will find away to kill him little one"_

"_How though, The Varden stand no chance against The King now he's Got you and I, Murtagh and Thorn and an army to fight them"_

"_The Third Egg"_

"_Yes but it could be centuries before it hatches and the Varden are nowhere near here, They will need to recover after The Burning Plains"  
_

"_What About Glaedr and Omeris?"_

"_They wouldn't stand a chance against the King"_

"_No, But it's a rider and Dragon they need now, little one"_

"_True enough, However id be risking them getting attacked If I try to contact them"_

A knocking at the door brought this reunion to a close, "Enter" Eragon said walking over to the Bookshelf, He looked round and a women was standing their all dressed in white, "Greeting sir, I am to be you appointed servant" She said with a small courtesy.

"What is your Name"

"It is Gwendolyn sir, Will you be wanting anything?"

"No thank you, Gwendolyn"

"Very well, Call if you need anything, Sir"

**(Later That Night)**

Gwendolyn had just finished her day at the Palace and was walking into the town when a loud row caught her attention, She pocked her head around the corner to see what was going on and saw several guards standing around a women with long black hair and pale skin, "She got my message"

"Cousin so nice of you to visit me" She said looking at the women, who looked over at her and smiled,

"Your Cousin is she" the Guard captain said

"Once Removed" Gwendolyn said, "I asked her to stay until this blasted Revolution is dealt with"

"What's your Job?"

"Servant sir, to the king and his Riders" Gwendolyn said,

"_Riders? Not Rider, No, it can't be, Eragon…" The women thought_

"Be on your way then" The Guard captain said,

"Thank you sir" Gwendolyn said,

Once they reached the Tavern, the women began to talk, "What is the state of Galbatorix's Riders?" Arya asked,

"The newest rider seems to be trying to kill the king however, He learnt his name and force him to swear loyalty using it" Gwendolyn replied,

"So there is more than one?" Arya said,

"Yes, One was in a cell for about 3 weeks before this, I hadn't seen him before, though he seems to be a strong supporter of them" She replied

"Eragon, has swear loyalty to Galbatorix, We need to muster our forces, Be prepared this will be a large battle" Arya said back

"With no rider to guide or assist you, taking this city will be tough"

"We can handle it"

"And with three riders against none, there is a slim chance of victory now"

"There never was much of a chance, unless…." Arya said, "Do you know where the third Egg is?"

"Aye, but only a mage can break the seal on the door"

"Let's go get this egg" Arya said, they both rose and pulled up there hoods walking towards the Palace once again.

**(The Palace: Throne Room)**

As they walked into the Throne room Murtagh and Eragon's eye immediately saw the Throne, with Galbatorix sitting on it, they approached and Bowed low, "You summon us?"

"Summoned us, what?"

Eragon Gulped, Murtagh gave him a 'Oh-Just-Say-It' Look, "You summoned Us, Sire?"

Galbatoix Smiled, "Indeed, Tomorrow you two will go and end this Rebellion then, return here"

"Yes, Sire" Murtagh said, elbowing Eragon in the ribs

"Yes, Sire" Eragon said looking at the king.


	2. Chapter 2: Hall Walks And Egg theives

**I DONT OWN IC**

Chapter Two: Hall walks and Egg thieves

Eragon Walked out of the Throne Room and Noticed Murtagh had already Charged off, He looked around, and thought, _"He never told me I couldn't look around"_

"_Be careful" _Saphira warned,

Eragon was walking down a corridor when some soldiers came running towards him, "Oh, My apologies my lord" They said after they ran past Eragon shock his head and walked on, he came across several libraries, a training room, and several guard rooms. As he continued the walk, a lone figure stood before him, They looked over at him and smiled, "Enjoying My castle?"

"It is certainly very Grand, sire" Eragon said, Spitting the last word

"Yes and the Varden look to take it all from me, they wish me to die, and I'm sure they meddled with your mind to turn you against me, and then they threaten my cities, look at what they have done, the riders were corrupt and were about to declare a war that would've destroyed the whole of Alagaësia had i not intervened, then you would not have been born, and Alagaësia would be a barren wasteland"

Eragon looked over at the King, "_That seems to make sense"_

"_Indeed, But why did the Varden rise up then?"_

"Then why did the Varden rise up, Sire" Eragon asked not troubling to change his tone for the last word,

"Their Leader Ajihad, Hated me, His Brother Was a dragon rider and I had to kill him in order to get to help Morzan who was fighting The Dragon rider who later killed him, He was my only true friend, And then he was gone, so Imagine my happiness when two riders return to Alagaësia and then hopefully help me rebuild the riders, into an organisation of Peace" Galbatorix said.

"That would be good" Eragon said, "And what of making, me and Murtagh, now you've imprisoned us?"

"After the Varden fall, We can start to rebuild Alagaësia, and you two will crush any rebellions that arise"

"So we'll be peace keepers then?" Eragon asked,

"Indeed, However The Elves wish to overthrow me also so that they can have full power of Alagaësia and then they would attack the dwarves and then Surdia, we would be ruled by those elves and they would make us their slaves" Galbatorix said,

"That will not happen, not with me knowing the truth" Eragon said, "Know, I'm afraid I wish to return to my room sire, so i bid you goodnight"

"Good night, Young Rider" Galbatorix said, walking off, into the Darkness, Eragon sighed and continued his walk, he walked for half an hour then he heard a crash, he stood there then reached out with his mind, searching for someone, He found them, and warned them, not knowing who they were he charged on to the hallway where the noise was coming from, Standing there was, her, he looked at her the women he had loved, he looked over at her and drew energy, preparing to cast a spell using a word of death.

She seemed to have noticed him, she spun round, there in her hands was the Green egg, "Eragon" she said, looking over at him, he scowled at her, "Put it back Arya and leave before I call for the king to come and get you",

"Eragon? What has happened to you?" Arya said with some concern in her voice,

"I learned the truth of this war, what the Varden and elves are planning, and I will not permit it" He spat at her, Venom in his voice.

"You listened to Galbatorix's Lies?" Arya said incredulously,

"You are the Liar, Now Be gone before someone see's you, and leave the Egg" Eragon said codly, she cast a spell, and then ran, Eragon Was about to give chase when Murtagh and Galbatorix caught up with him, "What happened?" They both panted,

"An elf broke in, stole the last Egg" Eragon said

"An elf? Do you know who?" Murtagh said,

"Arya, daughter of the Queen" Eragon said, Ice in his voice

"The Plan has changed, We leave the Varden to find the Rider of the last Egg, then Attack" Galbatorix said, "We recruit the third rider, then we have a squad of Justice seekers"

They all bowed and wandered away towards each of their rooms, As he approached he saw a small gem on his door as he got closer he saw it was a Sapphire, he smiled as he entered the room.

**Hehe, Evil Eragon And Murtagh VS. Arya the rider coming up in the next Chapter, then maybe a Murtagh vs. Roran OR Eragon vs. Roran, YOU DECIDE **


	3. Chapter 3: A Green Rider

**Rider Oaths:**

**I Don't Own Inheritance Cycle**

Chapter Three: The Third Rider

_(Several Years Later)_

Eragon wandered through the hallways alongside Murtagh, Whom seemed as annoyed as Eragon that The Varden's Army had once again started to attack the Empire, though the Rumours were that Another Dragon Rider was with them, and the fact that from Ellesméra, the Elves and Oromis were attacking, there was no sign of the Dwarves though.

As they entered the throne room they saw Several Mages arguing with the king, who seemed to be enjoying himself,

"I Said No" He said as they approached, "Leave us, I have business to attend to with my Riders", The Mages bowed then rushed off,

"I Take it you've heard, that the third Egg has hatched and has Joined the Varden, And at the same time The Elves are attacking with another Rider?" Galbatorix said relaxing back into his throne,

"I had heard Rumours Sire" Eragon said with a low bow,

"As had I" Murtagh said bowing equally low

"Well, I Suggest we attack one of them to show our power, then allow the other to reach here and get into the castle where I Shall enslave them" Galbatorix said, "For their own good, then they can join the true justice force"

"Which do we attack sire?" Murtagh said,

"The Elves" Eragon said, "They are seen to be more powerful than the Varden, defeating them would be a huge morale boost for our troops"

Galbatorix smiled and nodded, "The Elves are mine and Murtagh's Target, You Eragon shall attack the other Rider and discover their identity, so then we can learn their true name"

"When do we leave, Sire?" Murtagh asked

"Immediately" Galbatorix said, "Shruikan and Thorn are ready, Saphira will be leaving in an Hour"

The Two younger riders bowed, and walked out.

**(Galbatorix And Murtagh)**

Thorn and Shruikan leapt into the air, flying north towards where the elves camp was, as they flew they went through strategies, Murtagh was informed that Shruikan was being kept tame at the moment, through some powerful spells, as they began to arrive they saw a Golden Dragon, much bigger than Thorn and roughly the Size of Shruikan, asleep.

They landed on the ground a minute walk away, they drew their weapons and walked forward, two elves wandered into them, they tried to raise the alarm, however they got two rider blades through the hearts, they walked forward and heard to figures talking, one male and one female,

"Your Majesty, I doubt that Galbatorix Himself would come to attack us" The Man said

"But Two dragons were seen, One Red, one Black" She Replied

"Maybe they saw incorrect, Eragon's Dragon is Blue, Not Black" he said quickly

"I Am not Eragon though Oromis" Galbatorix said

Oromis froze and looked around, Galbatorix and Murtagh walked out of the shadows towards the Queen and Old Rider who quickly drew their swords, Galbatorix Nodded to Murtagh and they both charged forward, duelling the Rider and Queen, They stood their duelling for minutes, ducking and weaving potentially deadly blows, suddenly Oromis dropped his sword and began to enter a seizure, "Now Murtagh" Galbatorix said, Murtagh nodded and brought his blade up, decapitating the old rider. The Queen continued to back away from the duelling pair, as she prepared to attack Murtagh blocked the attack and Galbatorix acted, shouting a deadly spell, she gulped and collapsed, dead, they turned and nodded to each other, the other elves would surly awaken soon, though, the dragons would make sure it wasn't for very long.

**(Eragon)**

Eragon and Saphira flew quickly, they saw the younger Dragon below, Saphira roared and sawed lower, they looked at the dragon, they saw someone mount it and it take off, flying towards Saphira, they started to launch fire at each other, Eragon and the Mysterious Rider's wards blocking it, they looped each other, then the riders landed and dismounted, drawing blades wandering closer, Eragon launched a mental attack at the rider and was rebuffed.

"Well If it isn't the pet rider and his dragon" Roran said from behind him, Eragon smiled

"Stronghammer, why don't you let Peace take over?" Eragon said

"Because your fighting with the wrong side" He replied, drawing his hammer, and leaping forward, trying to Defeat the rider.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Betrayals

**I DON'T OWN IC **

Chapter Four:

Roran's Hammer smashed against Eragon's Sword, the clang echoed around the clearing, Eragon smirked as he drew back his sword, specially enchanted by Galbatorix to prevent Breaking or shattering no matter how much strain it was under. He swung forward and caught his cousin off-guard, knocking him backwards with the hilt, "_**slytha**_" Eragon said pointing his sword at Roran who attempted to ward off the sleeping spell, though unsuccessfully and he fell into a peaceful doze.

Eragon turned once again to Face the Rider, he walked forward, holding his sword by his side, the other rider ran forward, using a unique technic only known by Arya, Eragon smiled, he knew the Rider must be her, their blades clashed quickly, Eragon swung his blade around attempting to knock the riders helmet off, he was blocked, he could also tell that the rider was smiling at him, he walked backwards in order to cast a spell, "_**Moi stenr**_" Eragon said, A large stone charged at the rider, "**Brisingr**" She said, the rock blasted apart with flames, Eragon smiled, he knew that a the rider would ware down before him, meaning he could overpower the rider, "_**Moi stenr**__" _he said again and another stone flew at the rider, who again blasted it apart, he could see them gasping for breath now, he quickly reached forward into their mind, and overpowered their weakened defences, he searched then discovered that it was indeed Arya who was the third rider, he reached his mind further to find Galbatorix, after he did he asked, "_I Have this rider at my Mercy, shall I bring her to The Palace sire?" _

"_No, Eragon, Leave the rider, we must give them some hope so that we can crush it later" _He Replied

"_Very well, Sire. By the way the Rider is Arya Drottingu" _Eragon said quickly

"_Return to the Palace then, We shall meet you there"_ Galbatorix said closing the connection

Eragon smiled and walked over to Saphira who was scowling menacingly at the green dragon, "Until Next we meet then" Eragon said as she was taking off. Flying towards the Capital and Galbatorix

**(The Varden)**

Arya and Roran walked back into the city followed by Firnen, they wandered until they reached Nasuada's current Base, the Nighthawks bowed and allowed them entry, Inside she was talking with Angela, as they bowed the conversation stopped.

"What News?" Nasuada asked quickly

"Eragon attacked a few moments ago, myself and Roran tried to ward him off, he defeated Roran and Placed a powerful spell upon him, then he attacked me and gained entry to my mind, he then stood for a moment, then fled" Arya said

"Why would he flee? He had both of us at his mercy, he could've slain both of us and then destroyed the Varden" Roran said

"Maybe he still feels for the varden and is trying to stop Galbatorix destroying us" Arya said,

"You believe him to be loyal to us still?" Angela said

"Aye, why else wouldn't he cart me and Firnen off to the king?" Arya said

Angela's Eyes went Blank "Betrayal…. Hatred… Murder….. Traitor… Belief… Victory… Defeat….. Death" she then collapsed to the floor, Arya rushed forward and picked her into her arms,

"That's been happening Daily" Nasuada said, "I'd say we've had Betrayal and Hatred, so Murder is next"

**(The Dwarven Army)**

Orik wandered down the line of dwarves and into his private domain where an bowl of water was waiting, Nasuada's face waiting for Orik to appear.

"Nasuada, How pleasant it is to see you again" Orik said with a small bow

"King Orik, Have you received any word from the elves, Oromis said he would contact us yesterday and I'm Getting worried that something has happened to him"

"None yet, Not since the word of Arya becoming a Rider" Orik said

"That was over 5 years ago!" Nasuada said,

"Aye, it is rare we hear anything from the Elves at all" Orik said

"Well we cant wait for ever, Prepare your army, we continue to march at dawn" Nasuada said.

**I WONDER HOW ARYA WILL REACT WHEN SHE HEARS OF THE ELVEN ARMIES DESTRUCTION? AND WHEN SHE REALISES WHAT THE PROPHACY ACTUALLY MEANS FOR THE LAND AND HER…..**


	5. Chapter 5: A Great Loss

**I STILL DOWN OWN IC**

Chapter 5

Galbatorix wandered into his throne room where the two riders were waiting for him, they bowed as he wandered to his throne and as he sat down they both looked enquiringly at him,

"The Varden Believed our deception" He said

"That I only spared Arya and Stronghammer because I am loyal till them?" Eragon asked

"Indeed" Galbatorix Nodded, "Now we must let them march here, then we can act Defeating them and then riding Alagaësia of the Varden once and for all"

"Then Peace can take over" Eragon said

"Peace will be welcome" Murtagh put in quietly

"Yes then you can be the guardians of the peacetime along with this Arya" Galbatorix said

"I Hope so" Murtagh said, "Will you need anything else sire?"

"No, My Army masses here and my riders need their rest" Galbatorix said calmly, "So rest now and I shall call for you if anything comes up that requires your attention"

They both bowed and exited , "Your mission?" Eragon asked

"We killed the rider and an old elf, and massacred the whole of the army" Murtagh said

"That is good, you struck a blow that our enemy shall not recover easily from" Eragon smirked

"Yes, The king believes that they will be easier for us to beat now then" Murtagh said, drawing his hood up and nodding for Eragon to do the same, when he did they wandered out of the castle and into Urû'baen, "The King has told us that we are allowed to travel into the lower town these days" Murtagh said

Eragon smiled and warned Saphira that he might be a while and maybe A bit drunk when he returns.

**The Varden **

Arya sat in her Tent waiting for news from Oromis or her mother, though she had not heard anything she felt as if something had happened. As she prepared to get up she felt Fírnen speak to her "_Arya, Nasuada wants us to go and see her immediately_"

"_Very well, tell her I'll be there in a minute" _

"_Then we can fly together?"_

"_That would be pleasant" _

As she wandered she walked past many troops, they all seemed to have lost all their morale, and seemed not to know what to do now, Arya frowned at them, they could still win provided the Elven army assists them, she suddenly realized that she had reached Nasuada's tent, the nighthawks bowed and allowed her to enter, Nasuada and Angela were both in the tent waiting

"Has there been word from the Elven army?" Arya asked hopefully

"There is news of the army" Nasuada said sadly

"What has happened?" Arya asked quickly

"It is only rumors, but it makes sense since we haven't heard from them" Nasuada said

"Speak, please, I must know" Arya said slightly angrily

"It is rumored that the same night Eragon attacked us, Murtagh and Galbatorix attacked the Elven army, none were left alive" Angela said

"They are…. Dead?" Arya said, collapsing into a chair, "What of Oromis and Glaedr? The queen?"

"Slain" Nasuada said, beginning to weep,

"The King will pay for that" Arya said, tears escaping her eyes

"Then we march to Urû'baen with the army we have here, and we take the fight to him" Nasuada said quietly

"First I must fly and speak with the lords and Ladies of the Elven army, we may be able to raise an army" Arya said getting up quickly

"And if not?" Angela asked

"Then I'll fly to Urû'baen and help with the assault then march into the castle in order to slay the king, and if need be, Eragon and Murtagh as well" Arya said

"Well I'll be marching alongside you" Angela said, "There may be some interesting crystals there to add to my collection" She added thoughtfully,

"And you can count on me Arya Drottningu_" _A Male elf said walking in and bowing to her

"Thank you Blödhgarm-Elda" Arya said bowing to him

"I Shall help you kill the king who slew the Queen" Blödhgarm said

"Then we have our group, myself, Blödhgarm and Angela" Arya said,

**Well there's another Chapter, what will Arya do when she sees Eragon in another city? Find out next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Playing for Time

**I DON'T OWN IC**

**Chapter Six**

Eragon walked through the Market alone, Saphira flying overhead arguing with Eragon,

"_If she sees you, you'll be captured for sure"_

"_I have to see her Saphira"_

"_And if you do and he see's you'll be for it"_

"_He's too busy with his master plan to search our minds these days, plus he trusts us"_

"_Very Well, Just stay hidden, The Varden have taken most of this city"_

Eragon Pulled up his hood and walked through the city quietly as possible, several times he saw Either Roran, Nasuada or Some other important figure in the Varden but he had not seen the one person whom he truly wanted to see. When he walked round a corner, he saw them, sitting speaking with several elves, she was facing away from him, meaning she could not see him, though his spell made that impossible.

Arya seemed to sense someone was watching her, she looked around carefully, seeing no-one she knew who it must be, Eragon come to cart her off to face the King she excused herself then rushed off, she knew he would follow, she ducked into a building, closely followed by Eragon, she whisked her sword around and held it against his throat, "Last words Eragon?"

Eragon removed his hood and looked straight into Arya's Eyes and said "_Fricai onr eka eddyr_"

She frowned and continued to hold her blade to his throat, "Swear it"

"_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal_" Eragon said, she nodded and sheathed her blade looking at him

"I heard the Varden had conquered this town and flew out to see if it was true, his hold on Murtagh and I is slipping away" Eragon stated plainly

"You are free?" Arya asked

"Nearly" Eragon said, "We cannot attack him, but he doesn't know where we are or what we do, Murtagh has already gone with me to slay the Ra'zac in Helegrind"

"So you came here?" Arya said

"We shall continue to play Galbatorix's little game as we have been all the time, if we didn't Obey he would torture us and our dragons, that is when his hold began to slip, without his hold on us he is weaker, though he has taught us several things which may help the Varden and Mages including several ancient Rider spells, and the existence of specialist items, Which I have stolen and intend to use when you are ready to fight him" Eragon said.

"We start to March for Urû'baen in a week" Arya said,

"Then I'll see you there" Eragon said nodding, and drawing his hood up and wandering out of the room.

**Urû'baen**

Galbatorix wandered down the corridor, _"How could their minds be shielded from me and they have been able to leave_ _Urû'baen without my knowledge and permission?"_

He walked into Eragon's room and saw it was empty, he walked quickly down the corridor to Murtagh's room, which too was empty, no sign of either rider, _"They will pay for leaving this castle"_


	7. Chapter 7: The Loss of a Hero

**I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

**Chapter seven**

Arya walked into Nasuada's Tent and bowed to Nasuada, looking at Jörmundur,

"I have news that we have allies ready to strike when we are ready" Arya said

"Who?" he asked

"I Cannot say, just in case" Arya said

"What, As the new successor to leading the Varden, I Order you to tell me" Jörmundur said starting to get angry

"I think you understand why, Nasuada?" Arya said, looking her into the eyes

"I understand perfectly" She replied, a slight smile covering her face,

Arya two smiled and then added, "They suggest that we attack within a week"

"Presenting Captain Stronghammer" One of the nighthawks said, with that Roran walked in and bowed to all in the tent

"Greetings Stronghammer, I Hope you are well" Arya said tilting her head slightly

"I am well enough, Thank you" Roran said, "My unit is ready to march at your command, Nasuada"

"We are just waiting for the final word from Orik and Orrin then we shall march to Urû'baen and End this war once and for all" Nasuada said

"What of Eragon and Murtagh? They will make that difficult" Roran said

"I Have a feeling that they wont be a problem" Arya said, glancing in Nasuada's direction whom nodded slightly, seeming to understand.

"Well we need to send a couple of units on patrol, Stronghammer? Jörmundur?" Arya said

"Aye, It will be good distraction for a while" Roran said smirking

"It will be nice for a break" Jörmundur said

They all bowed and Roran and Jörmundur walked out, as soon as they were out of earshot Nasuada spoke, "How is he?"

"Growing stronger and becoming more able to work on his own terms, The Kings grip on them both falls" Arya said

"So they pretend to be loyal so that they can assist you?" Nasuada asked

"So Eragon claims" Arya said

"Let us hope they can" Nasuada said

**(With Jörmundur)**

He assembled a couple of men and picked a single blade out of the Armoury and set out on patrol, he wandered along the street towards where ever he felt, then one of his men spoke,

"Sir, I think I Heard something"

They all stopped and looked around, an arrow whizzed past Jörmundur's Ear hitting one of his men in the chest, Jörmundur spun around looking for where the arrow had come from, when he turned to his other men, he discovered him that he lay down in a pool of his own blood a dagger in his back, then a sorcerer walked out of the shadows,

"One of Galbatorix's Pets" Jörmundur Said

"No, I am not just one of his pets, I Am Slika, his head Sorcerer" The sorcerer snarled

"So your important then?" Jörmundur retorted

"I am Indeed, much more than you" Slika said

Jörmundur drew his sword, Slika smiled then started saying an incantation, Jörmundur tried to strike but the sword scorched in his hand, and he dropped it, the sorcerer stopped speaking and smiled at Jörmundur he forced his mind forward into Jörmundur's memories, he came across many discussions with Nasuada , Arya or Some with Eragon. He then came across the most recent discussion, and then pulled out of Jörmundur's Mind.

"So Eragon and Murtagh are traitors? The King with need to know this Immediately" Slika said drawing a small dagger, "You have been useful, now your time has come, goodbye", he slammed the dagger into Jörmundur's chest and felt the warm blood trickle over his hand.

**(A Couple of Days later, In Urû'baen) **

The Mage wandered victoriously into The Throne room, he bowed low before Galbatorix and then looked at what Galbatorix was doing, a lone figure lay there seeming to be in pain

"My King, I have news" Slika said

"Tell me" Galbatorix said

"It appears your riders are double crossing you" He said, "One visited the Varden telling them they would assist their rider attack you"

Galbatorix looked like he could murder, "So that's where you went then?" He said looking at the figure, who remained quiet

"You thought you could betray me?" Galbatorix said walking down to level with the figure, he whispered something, the figure collapsed and writhed on the floor, blood beginning to have cuts open across their body,

"You'll need to Kill me, for I'll never talk" Eragon said looking up into Galbatorix's eyes

"Oh, I will" Galbatorix said

**Cliffy **


	8. Chapter 8: Torture and Tales

**I STILL DON'T OWN IC….. I wonder if I could buy it somewhere….Probably not :(**

Chapter Eight

Eragon felt pain shoot through his body again, he then felt all the minds connected to him scream in pain, though he didn't make a sound, then it suddenly stopped and Galbatorix laugh,

"I'll deal with you later Murtagh, once young Eragon has learnt his place" He heard him laugh, Eragon opened one eye and looked over at Murtagh, who like Eragon had just returned after a long trip, though a much different one.

Murtagh looked around the room and seemed to have understood, "No, For it is time to learn all of our places, and my place is not by your side, it is fighting you" He drew Zar'roc and charged at Galbatorix, Eragon rose to his feet and drew his sword, Galbatorix looked at it, it was a single length and a middle length Blue, "Where did you get that?" He asked

"Ellesméra" Eragon whispered, "After the Varden I made several other stops, Ellesméra, and then several other places, including a hidden vault"

"So its two riders against the greatest of them all? And his chief Sorcerer" Galbatorix Laughed, then Shruikan awoke with a mighty roar and the room was suddenly filled with a fiery Blast. All of the figures didn't flinch; they knew their wards would protect them.

The Sorcerer Laughed as the riders seemed to wish to fight both him and The king he blindly served, This time as the sorcerer drew his sword, Eragon and Murtagh laughed,

"You should not have trusted us so much" Murtagh said

"Or taught us so much" Eragon added

"Taught what?" Slika said

"Stuff like Eldunarí, Magic, sword skills and the Word" The Two riders said together

"Now Back" Murtagh shouted as Eragon yelled the word.

**(A DAY LATER IN A INN)**

Roran and Nasuada sat down at the table and looked around, they knew something had happened at Urû'baen and they knew that when the rumours got out it would spread to the Inns and towns first, as soon as they both took their drinks the door opened and a man sat down at the next table accompanied by several others

"What news?" They heard one of the others ask

"I have heard what happened in Urû'baen" The Man said, Which made Roran and Nasuada exchange nervous looks

"Tell us then" One of the men said sitting down

"Well, you know those Riders That the King Commands?" The Man said to general nods, "Well they say that they attacked The King and That Slika, his head mage"

"So What happened to them then?"

"Well, They fought them, Killed his head mage using magic and blew apart half of Urû'baen, before fleeing north" The Man said

"How damaged is the city?" One of the men sitting around asked

"Most of the wall has been wiped out, Parts of the castle is gone and some of the city is levelled" The man replied

"Sounds like Eragon's Handiwork" a new figure whispered to Roran and Nasuada and sitting at the table

"Glad you could Make It Arya" Nasuada whispered

"So You've heard as well then?" Roran enquired quietly to Arya who nodded

"the News spread across Alagaësia quicker than a dragon could fly" Arya replied

"Have you any idea where to find either of them?" Nasuada asked

"No, They went north that's all I could learn" Arya replied, then the door opened and a single soldier walked in, and looked around before shouting, "Our Spies told us you're here so you might as well come to me so you can face justice" They three looked down and pulled their hoods up,

"So There you are" They heard him say and they heard footsteps into their direction and as he stood over them, "So here you are, Stronghammer, Nasuada and The Rider" He removed their hoods and they sat up to see the door open and two figures walk in, clearly in deep talks then one looked up and seemed to warn the other to stay there and then the soldier called their attention back by speaking "Its off to see the King with you three, And I'll get a big promot…" they seemed to recoil as a blade was struck through the chest of the soldier and a figure walk from behind them,

"Blast, now I've lost that Interesting Crystal, ah well" Angela said

"Nicely done Angela" Roran said smiling at her

"We should go before more show up" Arya said, they all nodded and rushed out, into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: A Union

**I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

Chapter Nine

Eragon awoke with a start, he looked around and saw Murtagh asleep next to thorn and Saphira, he moved his arm and pain shot through it, he remembered what happened, Galbatorix attacking and him getting injured while fighting Shruikan, he smiled when he remembered his sword cutting at the massive dragon while Thorn and Saphira assisted Murtagh in keeping the king at bay.

Saphira awoke slowly and opened one of her eyes and looked straight at Eragon

"_Good you're awake"_

"_I was injured, it's not my fault, you try fighting Shruikan sometime"_

"_I would rather not"_

"_How did we get here?"_

"_Murtagh healed my wounds using the Eldunarí and I carried you in my claws while Murtagh flew off with Thorn"_

"_Where are we?"_

"_I'm Surprised you don't recognise it, then again it has been many years and it has been damaged…"_

"_Carvahall" _

"_Yes, Little one, Carvahall"_

Murtagh awoke slowly a couple of hours later and then Using the energy of the Eldunarí he healed all of Eragon's wounds and his own, Thorn had his wounds healed the night before, and then they began talking

"I've been hearing that our attack has been heard everywhere" Murtagh said

"Where did you here that from?" Eragon asked

"A Couple of Traders when passed a day or two ago, they were talking at quite a length about it" Murtagh smirked

"Little did they know two riders and dragons where nearby" Eragon laughed, and Murtagh joined in and they began to speak of when they would re-attack the King,

"Arya and the Varden will be there in less than a week" Eragon said

"No we won't" A Female voice said walking towards them , wearing an Emerald cloak and having a hood up, "Nasuada ordered us to march, however Roran, Myself and Angela have persuaded her to allow us to look for you two before we move against Urû'baen"

Both of the Male riders bowed as she removed her hood to reveal Arya,

"Who is here?" Eragon asked her,

"Fírnen, Roran and Nasuada" Arya answered, "Other than myself"

"So Who is leading the Varden?" Murtagh asked

A smile crept on Arya's face as she said, "Angela"

Both Eragon and Murtagh looked as if Arya had slapped them, they then all burst into spontaneous Laughter, "imagine her leading the Varden all the time" Murtagh spluttered,

"You've met her then?" Eragon said in between laughs

"Once" Murtagh said standing up

Then two they heard two voices, both talking,

"I Doubt they would come here of all places" A Strong Male voice said

"Arya seems certain they are here" The Female voice replied

"Why would they hide here? This is just the Ruin of Carvahall, They could've fled anywhere" The male retorted

"Yes but its beyond Galbatorix's Grip, If they'd fled elsewhere why was there so many soldiers running around near here?" The female voice added coldly

"They could be searching for us" he added

"I doubt it, One rider, a captain and the Leader of the Varden are far less dangerous than two fully trained, Armed and alive Riders" She said

"ARYA" The male voice said quite quickly, trying to change the subject

"We're over here" Arya shouted back, and Fírnen roared loudly followed by Saphira and Thorn, Both Eragon and Murtagh stood up and prepared to greet Nasuada and Roran, though Saphira seemed more interested in the Great Green dragon before her than anything else, as the two figures approached they bowed to the three riders, who in turn bowed back.

"The Time has come" Nasuada started

"To take the fight" Eragon added

"To our Enemy" Roran said

"Though we have lost many lives" Arya said

"We will win the fight" Murtagh finished

The Dragons all roared in approval at these words

"Let Galbatorix taste our blades and Hammer" They all said raising their weapons, "AND LET PEACE REIGN ONCE MORE"

**Next Chapter Will be the last one :( though there will be some cool fight scenes: **

**Riders Vs. Lord Bast,**

**Riders Vs. Galbatorix **

**Nasuada and Roran vs. a shade **


	10. Chapter 10: Toppling the Tyrant

**I DON'T OWN IC**

**FINAL CHAPTER: CHAPTER 10**

**(I'VE ALSO ADDED ANOTHER FIGHT ANGELA VS. OC)**

**(A FEW DAYS LATER IN THE VARDEN CAMP)**

Eragon and Murtagh followed Arya and Nasuada into the camp, after Making sure that Thorn and Saphira were both hidden, as they walked nearly all of the people they saw gave them looks of pure venom, though some, like the Villagers of Carvahall greeted Eragon with open arms. As they reached Nasuada's tent they walked in and stood around, the three riders, Roran and Angela.

"You five will soon be facing the King together, standing alone against a Tyrant and his oppressor, I hope you will do the Varden Proud, I have set up a special Area for the Riders to stay in, nice and Away from most of the Army, so that you Dragons can meet you and not be disturbed, also, Roran if you wish, I can move yourself there and Angela, you may also move over there" Nasuada said,

"If it is what you wish" Roran said

"No, Stronghammer, You should move only if you wish it" Nasuada said

"Then I will move" Roran said, "So that we can plan"

"I will also move" Angela said

"Then we shall all be together" Arya said

They all seemed to smile about this and once again drew their blades and crossed them, Roran had his hammer on top and nodded, then bowed to Nasuada and left the tent, Roran and Angela went to get their belongings and then they would join The Riders who were going to immediately goto their new camp area, Arya in the lead after making the other two riders wear their hoods, saying she would inform them why when they reached the safety of 'Rider camp' they walked in and noticed, no-one and there were five tents one each with a single letter embossed onto the top:

The order of the Tents was easily clear, Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Angela and finally Roran, they each nodded to one another and slipped inside their tents, to have a small rest, after about half an hour Roran and Angela joined them and informed Eragon that Orik had sworn that as soon as he saw him, he would slam him to the floor and force a drink upon him and hear of his adventures, to which all present laughed a great deal.

"Why are we segregated Arya?" Murtagh asked while starting a small fire

"The Army still fear you two, they do not understand the complex methods of the Ancient Language and its meaning, so they believe you Galbatorix's servants" Arya replied, "Though the Elves and Dwarves along with Mages and Nasuada do, so they have knowledge of these events"

They all sat there in thought around the fire Murtagh had made when Nasuada arrived, "Galbatorix has sent an assassin, though he orders to see you two so he can kill you, he camps a couple of leagues away"

"Who is it?" Arya asked

"Probably Lord Barst" Eragon and Murtagh said together, and Nasuada nodded,

"Well it is rude to" Eragon begun,

"Keep a lord waiting" Murtagh added,

"So let's go meet him" Arya finished,

"I Hate it when you do that" Roran said, the three riders looked at each other and laughed, they then called their dragon and climbed onto them flying towards Barst and a fight, when they landed they saw about 50 soldiers who on sight charged at the riders, they all sighed and drew their swords, preparing to fight.

As soon as the soldiers reached them the fight began, all three flicked and struck at as many soldiers as possible, men fell dead all around them as they fought the stood back to back and began just blocking until they saw their opening and took it, thought the fight lasted only 20 minutes it tired the riders who took some energy from the Eldunarí and then moved on, there they saw a single man standing a bulge in his armour, as they all realised what it must be, they joined minds and made their strategy and then charged, they saw a mace swing down and they all rolled aside avoiding its attack, then the attack came again, and again, each time they rolled or jumped out of the way of incoming attacks, they used this strategy to try and tire Barst out, which was failing, they suddenly got a new idea, they pushed their minds forward, Two at Barst and Eragon at the Eldunarí, who he immediately got to stop providing energy to Barst, they once again began ducking and dodging the attacks, they saw Barst tiring and each stepped back and prepared to attack, they lunged themselves at him, he tried bringing the mace around though it failed and soon Barst lay dead upon the ground, three rider panting for breath beside his body all smiling to each other, they then grabbed the Eldunarí and flew back to the Varden to inform Nasuada, Angela and Roran of their success.

After they told the story they were informed that the Varden would soon be marching to Urû'baen, which on the journey to, nothing happened, Nasuada took a ride on Saphira, As way of an apology from Eragon and Murtagh which she seemed to enjoy, Then they reached the Capital of the Empire and Galbatorix's throne of Power. There was hardly any talk in the camp that night, even among the rowdy Dwarves, who finally managed to catch Eragon and force him to tell the tale of his time under the king.

**(The Siege Begins)**

Arya, Murtagh, Eragon, Roran, Nasuada and Angela walked to the front of the army, "Today, we Take the Capital and end the reign of the Black king" Nasuada called, the three dragons above roared their approval and then they flew at the wall, grabbing their riders in their claws and blasted them with their most powerful attacks, because they were already weakened from Eragon and Murtagh's battle with Galbatorix they crumbled easily, falling to the ground the dragon made a strange motion and the riders were suddenly sitting on the saddle and flying into battle killing many soldiers, and flying ever closer to their destination, The Palace.

Roran and Nasuada lead the cheer as the wall fell and along with Angela they were the first into the city, cutting down soldiers everywhere, Angela charged off towards the castle while Roran was swept up in the tide of soldiers charging at The imperial warriors, he stood next to Nasuada and they fought side by side until a chill crept up both spines and they turned to see a shade standing there, ready to massacre all of the army, They charged forward and prepared to fight this shade, Roran's Hammer smashed against the shades blade and Then Nasuada's blade clashed against the blade, they both spun around and launched another couple of attacks, they stopped the shade from attacking their troops, thenTrianna launched a blast of magic which distracted the shade long enough for Nasuada to stab the shade into the heart who immediately started to die.

"Now Eragon has compotation" Roran said, which made Nasuada laugh, "Speaking of Eragon I better go help" He rushed off and then disappeared,

Nasuada yelled a battle cry and the army once again were cheered enough to once again attack.

**(Angela)  
**

Angela ducked and dogged sword, hammer and axe blows, her sword cut down many enemies and they leapt at her, trying to kill the Herbalist, though none were doing anything other than irritate her, then one man stepped forward, "I Am Orij Barst, Now die" Orij charged forward raising a hammer, he slammed it down on her blade and it immediately split in half, he then drew a sword and charged, as soon as it touched on her blade it too, was cut. The drew a small dagger and leapt forward, Angela brought her blade up and caught him straight in the chest, she removed her blade and let him collapse onto the floor, lifeless.

She started to rush once again towards the palace, where four figures and three dragons were waiting, cutting down soldiers, once she started to climb the stairs she noticed no soldiers but the figures were waiting

"Ready?" Eragon said, They all nodded and walked into the palace, as they walked no soldier or sound could be heard, they walked into the throne room, or what was left of it, the riders looked around, there was no sign of the king or Shruikan, then from outside, a huge roar sounded across the air, They were taking flight, The Riders quickly jumped onto their dragons backs, and then flew off, through the ruins of the palace, they quickly saw Shruikan and Galbatorix, the three dragons launched blasts of fire at Shruikan which he dogged, they then launched another set of fire at him, this time one hit his wing and he crashed outside of the wall, The three dragons landed next to him and as soon as the riders had dismounted they launched themselves at Shruikan using their numbers to overwhelm him, the riders drew their blades and walked slowly forward to where the king was waiting, his sword in his hand.

They each prepared their tactic of battle, then they charged bringing their swords clashing together crossing Galbatorix's blade they each spun around and brought their blade crashing down, each was blocked, Galbatorix leapt back, but Murtagh managed to stab and injure him with a blow to the stomach, he placed his hand over the wound and began to try and heal them, the riders yelled an anti-magic spell and Galbatorix immediately stopped, looking evilly at the three riders before him, He turned to see what Shruikan was doing to see Thorn and Saphira ripping off the head of the massive dragon, Galbatorix seemed wounded and Eragon took his chance running forward and cutting off Galbatorix's sword arm and then allowing Arya to rush forward and stick a sword into his heart, the King seemed to stare at the three riders before collapsing and laying at their feet, The Reign of the Black King was over.

**THE END….?**


End file.
